1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to backlighting for backlit video display devices and more particularly to backlighting for liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and light emitting diode (LED) backlighting for backlighted video displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current two dimensional (2D) LED backlit active matrix LCD (AMLCD) displays developed for military applications use utilize standard white LEDs employing a blue LED and Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (YAG) phosphor that are not actively controlled and adjusted to the incoming video stream. In this respect, these backlit video display systems are similar to current commercial displays employing LEDs. Additionally, current military displays employ a separate and costly NVIS filter. This NVIS filter is required for night vision compatibility.
The following published documents may also include helpful background information: (i) US patent publication 2006/0007112 (“Park”); and/or (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 7,782,283 (“Hong”), the subject matters of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed publications (for example, published applications or patents) are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed publications may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific publications are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section, they are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).